


fold your wings and rest

by reshichu



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Persona 3
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, F/F, Persona 3 AU, also spoilers for persona 3's ending, go play persona 3 portable please it's so good, kind of angst, kinda also lolololol, this made me cry whilst i was writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reshichu/pseuds/reshichu
Summary: together, they had been through so much. but now was the start of a new beginning.





	fold your wings and rest

**Author's Note:**

> bgm: Kimi no Kioku.

**Haneoka Girl's High School, Rooftop.**

 

Lisa ran her hand through Yukina's hair gently, like the kind breeze running through the school's rooftop. She was careful not to disturb her, as she was resting on her lap.

 

The year had been long and exhausting.

 

And yet she couldn't believe that she had made it to the end, well and alive, with her precious Yukina. With fighting against the hordes of shadows that resided in Tartarus each and every full moon, she was sure that she would perish to one of those things. But again. She was alive. The rest of Roselia had been her strength, and Yukina's support her lifeblood.

 

_**Yukina.** _

 

Her once long missing childhood friend. Now returned, and despite everything that she also went through, alive with her.

Lisa looked towards the sky, whispering a thanks to whatever deity guided Yukina to her and kept her alive.

 

"...Lisa?"

"Ah, Yukina! I hope I didn't bother your nap or anything."

"No... I just felt like waking up."

 

The two sat there in silence for a while, just content with each other's presence. Lisa continued to stroke Yukina's hair, and Yukina indulged in every second of it. After all, her time with Lisa...

 

"I wonder where the others are." Lisa says.

"Maybe they're still caught up with the graduation ceremony."

"Hmm... that's right..."

 

Lisa and Yukina didn't bother going to the graduation ceremony. The promise they made just before entering the final battle was miles more important than any event. Even if it was just them.

 

"Lisa?"

"Hm?"

"If I were to go... will you forget me?"

"Y-Yukina? What are you...? Of course I'll never forget you! Even if you left and never came back tomorrow, you will always be in my mind and my heart for as long as I live."

 

With that answer, the weight upon Yukina's remaining soul was lifted. She can finally leave without regrets.

 

"Thank you."

 

Satisfied, Yukina closed her eyes and indulged herself in Lisa's touch, her smell, her warmth... her everything.

 

"Let's go to the cat cafe tomorrow, Yukina. Unless you're busy?"

"...It's fine with me."

"Alright then, it's settled! We haven't had a proper date in a long time haven't we? Let's go visit that cream cat you love so much, yeah?"

"Mmm. Let's."

"Hey, I think I hear the others coming."

 

In the distance, Yukina could hear footsteps, and the sound of a door creaking. The voices of the friends she had come to know and love filled the air as they came to fulfill their promise.

 

Everything has been done. Tartarus is gone, the Dark Hour no more.

 

Tomorrow, Minato Yukina and Imai Lisa will wake up as normal high school girls. They will forge new memories together, along with the rest of Roselia.

 

_**Yes...** _

 

Tomorrow she will wake. Tomorrow she will be there for Lisa. Tomorrow, everything will be fine.

 

Resting on her beloved's lap, surrounded by her precious friends, Yukina let herself slowly fall back into her deep sleep, lulled by her own heartbeat.

 

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

_..._

_..._

_..._

 

_**Goodbye, Lisa. I love you.**_

**Author's Note:**

> i wish i could experience persona 3 blind again.


End file.
